Pride and Prejudice
by TwilightStarss
Summary: Belle French is the "odd girl" in the small town of Storybrooke. She lives with her crazy matchmaker mother, doting father, and her four sisters. All she wants is to get out of her small town and go see the world, but her life gets turned upside down when she meets the stubborn, conniving, and snobbish Mr. Gold. He's gotten into her head and now it seems she can't get him out.
1. Dreamer

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. _

Belle rolled her eyes at her older sister Mary Margaret as their mother Mrs. French pleaded with their father about meeting the new mystery bachelor that was in town. Storybrooke was a small town where everyone knew everyone and everyone's business, and when a new person who happens to be a handsome bachelor with a good fortune strolls into town, well, it will be the topic of discussion at everyone's table that night.

Mary Margaret tried to stifle the smile that was appearing on her lips, but their all seeing mother noticed and pointed at the shy daughter who was now blushing under everyone's eyes.

"See Mr. French! Even our lovely daughter wants to meet Mr. Nolan, and I bet she is dreaming of their future house and children right now!"

Mr. French sighed dramatically. "Yes darling, I'm sure that's what all the lovely daughters in town are thinking right now." Mr. French sought out his favorite daughter and winked at her. Belle held in the laughter at her father's antics, but her merriment shined in her blue eyes.

Mrs. French gasped and grabbed on to her husband's arm. "Oh my Mr. French you are right! That is why we must be the first, before those other _girls _try to take him away from our lovely daughters."

Mr. French walked away from his wife towards the window that looked out to the gardens as his wife talked and waved her hands around like a wild chicken behind his back. The other daughters: Emma, Ashley, and Astrid were sitting at the table staring at their mother in different ways. Ashley and Astrid looked hopeful and excited, but Emma looked bored like she wanted to be anywhere else but there.

Astrid was the first that spoke up, "Oh Papa please go introduce yourself! Ashley and I have been looking forward to a ball and maybe they will throw one if we ask nicely!" She looked over at Ashley who nodded her head eagerly.

Mrs. French watched with fury in her eyes as her husband put up his hand to stop their talking and started to walk out the door. She was about to say something about her husband not caring about their daughters well being when he stopped and looked at all of the women in his life.

"Introducing myself _again_ would be ridiculous would it not?" Mr. French smirked as his wife's mouth opened wide in shock and strolled out, shutting the door behind him as he heard his youngest daughters jumping up and down cheering, and his wife shouting about how he was going to kill her the way he messed up her nerves.

As Mrs. French talked to Ashley and Astrid about what they should serve to eat when Mr. Nolan arrived, Belle turned towards Mary Margaret on the couch while laughing and soon Mary Margaret joined in.

"Dear sister, I feel it is unjust to laugh right now," Mary Margaret whispered as the laughter started to die down.

"And why is that?"

"Mother is just trying to be helpful..." Belle raised her eyebrows in disbelief and Mary Margaret sighed. "Belle, she is...she just wants the best for us."

Belle glanced over at her two sisters and mother who were still going over the appetizers. "Mary, I do love mother, but you have to admit that she is just trying to pair us up with the next eligible bachelor so she can brag about it to the whole town. I mean don't you feel embarrassed when mother directs the attention on you? Don't you ever feel angry that she doesn't ask you what _you _want?"

Mary Margaret looked down at her clasped hands. "I just do what I'm told Belle. I'm not like you," she said in a dejected whisper.

Belle was surprised at her sister's response, because why would she want to be like her? Belle was the outcast in town, the girl who spoke her mind, read too much, played in the mud as a child while the other girls dressed up and played house. Where Mary Margaret was beautiful with dark elegant hair and skin white as snow; she was the epitome of the perfect woman: pretty, shy, and had _right_ sense of humor.

So Belle grabbed her sister's hands in her own and shook her a little to get her to look at her. "Mary, what do you mean? Why would you want to be like _me_? I'm the odd one in the family, well besides Emma...I mean look at you! You are so pretty and any man would be lucky to have you, so don't worry about that!"

Mary Margaret's lips twitched with a hint of a smile. "Belle, my dearest sister, I wish I was brave like you. I do not have the will to stand up for myself like you. I'm the eldest, but you were the one who protected me when we were little and still protects me even now. I should have been the one to yell at William Whale when he made fun of you for reading, but I got scared and just stood there, but you got up and threatened to throw a rock at him. You're so strong and your just as pretty yourself you know."

Mary Margaret nudged Belle playfully, and Belle smiled gratefully back at her. A crash then made both the elder girls jump as one of the chairs fell on the floor. Mrs. French, Ashley, and Astrid looked at Emma who accidently tipped the chair over. She shrugged her shoulders and then proceeded to walk out. Mrs. French's face then became red as she ran after her daughter shouting about how she should be put in the pig pen for her behavior and temper.

Astrid and Ashley grumbled about their sister's poor behavior and walked out also. Mary Margaret got up as well, but stopped when she realized Belle didn't get up as well. "I'm going into town with Mama, aren't you coming also?"

Belle was going to, but after her talk with Mary Margaret she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. "No I think I'm going to stay here."

Mary Margaret nodded in understanding, knowing that her sister just sometimes like to be alone, usually out in the field by her favorite tree reading one of her books. Belle watched her elder sister walk out of the room, and she sighed. Belle was shocked at how her sister truly felt about her, because deep down Belle didn't think she was that brave. Her sister made her out to be some hero, something that is unreal and can't be touched, where Belle craved to be real and understood for who she really was. She was just a normal person like anyone else, but in this small town she was labeled the "odd daughter."

Of course her father understood her, and he nourished her hunger for knowledge, but it was still not enough. Belle got up from the couch and grabbed the book she was currently reading and a blanket. She walked out the doors of her house and towards her favorite tree where Mary Margaret and Belle had their names carved into. She placed the blanket down on the ground and opened her book to where she left off.

Before she knew it, light was fading away and as she looked up to the sky and saw stars twinkling in the sky she smiled sadly to herself and closed her eyes to make a wish.

_I wish that I could see the world and meet someone who truly understood me. _

She opened her eyes and heard the giggling of her younger siblings reminding her that she still was stuck in Storybrooke and she had this present life to continue. But before she left towards the house again she looked back up at the stars and smiled to herself.

She might be lonely in this small bumpkin town, but she was also a dreamer.


	2. An Encounter

The next morning the whole family was gathered around the table for breakfast; and of course the topic of discussion was Mr. Nolan. Mrs. French was currently talking about how smooth and elegant hands that the man had and that it showed real promise in a future husband. Belle held her tongue, not wanting to cause tension so early in the morning.

Belle was currently daydreaming, trying to tune her mother's voice out when she heard her name being called a little bit too loudly.

"BELLE!" The sound of her mother's high voice rang through her ears. Belle looked over at her mother who was now glaring at her father. "Husband, what is wrong with _your_ daughter?"

Mr. French looked up from the newspaper that he was currently reading and looked over with shock in his eyes towards his wife. "Whatever do you mean wife? She is your daughter also, is she not?"

Mrs. French's cheeks started to turn red and Astrid started to laugh, but stopped when her mother's glare moved to her. Belle sighed at her mother's antics, and her mother turned her attention back to Belle.

"Isabelle French, when I ask you a question you should answer me back promptly. But you were again staring off into space with that dreamy expression on your face. How will I ever find a husband for you when you act like that?"

Belle clenched her hands into fists under the table to try to hold in her anger. But thankfully she was saved by Mary Margaret who spoke up. "Mama...I think Belle is trying to think of what to wear to the dance this evening, weren't you Belle?"

Everyone looked at Belle to hear her answer, even her father who had his eyebrows raised up in disbelief. "Yes, Mary is right. It's so hard to decide on a dress for this...special occasion." She looked up at Mary Margaret who gave her a small smile in approval.

Mrs. French sighed in relief, and then smiled as if Mr. Nolan just walked in the door and offered marriage to one of her daughters. "Well good. I'm so glad that you are excited tonight Belle. This will be good for you, I dare say. Isn't that right Mr. French?"

Mr. French was back to reading his paper and just mumbled something incoherent, but it pleased Mrs. French and they all went back to eating their food, the talk of dresses and hair now filling up the room.

XXX

The two elder daughters were strolling outside in town while the two youngest were browsing in the ribbon shop, and Emma was being pensive by herself on the bench outside of the shop. In town there were a bunch of men from young to old wearing red coats; the militia taking a rest in their small town.

Children were playing, running past with bright smiles on their faces; women gossiping and giving sly glances towards the men; and of course men trying to show off their latest new possession to other men. Belle noticed all of these things and it made her feel like she was suffocating. She had to get out of this town somehow, one day it was going to kill her. Living in Storybrooke was a mundane ritual and deep down in her bones she knew that she did not belong here.

Mary Margaret noticed her sister's mood and she nudged Belle playfully. Belle looked at her older sister and smiled sadly. "Belle, what is wrong?"

They both stopped walking when a group of children ran past them, and Belle looked fondly at the children for a moment and then directed her attention back at her sister who was looked at her with worried eyes.

"It's just..."

"Yes? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. It's just that I feel so out of place here. It's the same thing every day; Mr. Leroy is at the pub drinking his sorrows away, Mr. Glass is sneaking up on unsuspecting townsfolk, while he tries to get the latest gossip to put in his newspaper, and Mrs. Lucas is trying to tell Ruby that she needs to find a husband soon."

"Oh my. You sure do know everyone in this town dear sister."

"That is the problem Mary. I _need _more."

Mary Margaret gave Belle a puzzled look and Belle sighed in defeat. She loved her sister more than anything, but her sister did not understand what she was feeling. Mary Margaret was content with this life, and would be fine with living here the rest of her life.

"Well maybe you will find a husband that will take you away from here," Mary Margaret said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Belle looked over at her sister in shock; Mary Margaret hardly got angry, especially with her. And Belle realized that her sister must be feeling hurt that she wanted to get away so bad, making it seem like Belle wanted to leave Mary Margaret.

"Dear sister, I'm sorry, what I meant-" but Belle was cut off when Astrid and Ashley came running towards them with ribbons in their hands and secretive smiles on their faces.

Belle eyed her two sisters suspiciously. "Ashley...Astrid...where did you get the money to buy those ribbons?"

Ashley glanced nervously at Astrid. "Well..um..."

"What Ashley means is a young dashing officer bought these lovely ribbons for us for the dance tonight. Isn't that just gracious of him? Mama will be excited to hear of this, isn't that right Ashley?"

Ashley nodded and both girls giggled when a officer was walking up towards them, with a smile on his face that even made Belle start to blush. The girls were right, this man was very handsome with bright green eyes, dark curly hair that was tied back at the end, and dimples that made him seem even younger. But with his youthful appearance, he also was well built where you knew that this man would protect you and he also was very confident in the way he walked towards them.

"Hello, I'm Officer Gaston. I see that you have seen the ribbons that I bought these two lovely girls. I'm sorry if I have offended you in some way, I just saw how much they wanted them and they were telling me about a dance tonight, and I knew that I had to get them for them."

He seemed genuine, so Belle smiled back at him. "Thank you Officer Gaston, we very much appreciate your kindness."

"Please, it was nothing. So who do I have the pleasure of meeting on this fine day?"

Ashley and Astrid giggled behind their hands and Mary Margaret smiled shyly. "My name is Belle, these are my sisters Mary Margaret," Mary Margaret said a quiet hello, "and you have met Ashley and Astrid...and then my other sister Emma is sitting over there on the bench." Gaston looked over where Emma was sulking and he turned back towards Belle.

"My, such all beautiful women. Your mother must be as equally beautiful." Astrid snorted, and Ashley laughed. Gaston ignored that and then took Belle's hand in his and gracefully leaned over and gently kissed her hand, looked up at her with a smile and said, "well it was a pleasure of meeting you Ms. Belle." He let go and Belle's hand tingled where he kissed it. "And it was also an honor of meeting you lovely girls also. I must be going, but hopefully I shall see you again soon," and when he said the last part he looked meaningfully at Belle.

He bowed once towards all of them and turned on his boot and walked towards the other officers who were leaving. Astrid and Ashley ran towards Emma to tell them about the officer they met, and Mary Margaret grabbed Belle's hand and squeezed. "Maybe you'll just get your wish and have that adventure you have been wanting." Mary Margaret walked away from Belle to join her other sisters, and Belle stood in shock.

Belle was thinking about the young handsome officer who was the first person in awhile that caught her interest, so she did not notice the two men who were on their horses and riding right towards her.

Belle heard her name being yelled by Mary Margaret and then the loud voices of two men trying to stop their horses. She closed her eyes, waiting for something to hit her, and when she just heard the shallow breaths of horses near her she opened her eyes to see two men sitting on a white horse and black one. The man sitting on the white horse dropped down and came towards her with a worried face.

"Are you alright Miss?" The man took off his hat and she was met with kind blue eyes.

"I-I think so..."

Belle heard the running of her sister towards her and was pulled into a tight hug by Mary Margaret. "Oh Belle, I thought you were going to get run over!"

"I'm fine, Mary. Good thing that they stopped their horses in time." She smiled gratefully at the man in front of her, and he smiled back, but then he looked at Mary Margaret and his smile turned shy.

"Thank you for checking on my sister," Mary Margaret said with a smile that made her eyes light up.

The man blushed and took off his hat, holding it with both hands in front of him. "It was nothing."

They both stared at each other, both of them with a shy smile and a blush on their faces. But they were interrupted by the other man who was sitting on the black horse.

While the kind man in front of Belle had a soft voice, the other man had an accent that was made rough by his impatient tone. Belle could not get a good look at him, since the sun was shining in her eyes, but he looked older than the man in front of her.

"David we must be going. Now we are going to be late because _someone _was standing in the middle of the road daydreaming."

Belle bristled from his response, and she could feel how he was judging her from the top of his well bred horse. She wanted to say something, but Margaret grabbed her hand. Her elder sister knew her too well.

David nodded towards his riding partner, and he wished them both a farewell and walked back towards his horse, but before he got back on he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Mary Margaret. He jumped back on, and then they were off, riding away from them.

Belle was about to complain about the rude man, but stopped when she saw the dreamy look appearing in Mary Margaret's eyes. Belle smiled to herself, knowing that this David fellow was going to be all that Mary Margaret thought about the rest of the night.

XXX

All five girls arrived home to the swirling mass of dresses and ribbons , with their mother and two maids in the center of it. The two youngest squealed in delight at the sight and ran to their mother showing the ribbons that the nice Officer Gaston got for them. Emma walked in next and scrunched up her nose in disgust and proceeded up the stairs to her room, needing to get away as quick as possible before her mother saw her. Then walked in Belle and Mary Margaret who were discussing the interesting events that happened in town.

"Belle, what did you think of the kind man that checked on you to make sure you were okay," Mary Margaret asked with a hint of a smile appearing on her rose red lips.

Belle made a mock serious face and looked at her sister. "I think he was just horrid. What kind of gentleman would check on a lady that he almost ran over? Just disgusting."

Mary Margaret laughed. "Oh Belle, stop it. I'm being serious."

They both stopped in the middle of the hallway and Belle placed her hand gently on Mary Margaret's arm, and with a smile she said, "Mary, I think he was just _right_. Maybe he will be at the dance tonight?"

Mary Margaret blushed. "Even if he was there, I do not think he would even presume to dance with me." Belle looked sadly at Mary Margaret, and they stared at each other for a couple of seconds when Mary Margaret laughed it off. "But enough talk about me; what about you Belle?"

"What about me?"

"What about the handsome Gaston? Maybe he will be at the dance to whisk you away like the romances that you read in your books."

Belle shrugged and then proceeded up the stairs to Mary Margaret and Belle's bedroom, walking by the chaos of their mother and two sisters who were trying to match ribbons to the dresses they wanted to wear tonight. Mary Margaret followed behind her and they both entered their small bedroom that only had a four post bed, that had white drapes hung over it, a small desk in the corner, a dresser next to it, and over by the one window held a small book shelf that held Belle's precious items: her books.

Belle went to sit at the desk to finish the letter to her aunt and uncle, but Mary Margaret grabbed the pen out of her hands with a playful smirk on her face.

"You shall not get this back until you answer my question."

"And what question was that?"

"Do you want Officer Gaston there? Would you like to dance with him?"

Belle looked away and looked down at her writing on the piece of paper she held in her hands. "I would not _mind_ it," she said in a whisper.

Mary Margaret smiled and grabbed her sister in a hug. "Oh, I am so happy for you! I think he was quite taken with you."

Belle hugged her sister back and Belle went back to her writing once her sister gave her back her pen. They both sat in silence for awhile, Mary Margaret sewing a pattern on to a quilt, until Mary Margaret put down her work when a thought came to her. She turned towards her sister who was just finishing her letter and putting it into an envelope.

"Who do you think that horrid man was?"

Belle placed the envelope on the desk and turned towards her sister. "Who are you talking about?"

"That older man on the black horse that was with Mr. David. I could not get a good look at him, but he seemed older than Mr. David did he not?"

Just the thought of the man on the black horse brought back the memory of his voice that was filled with irritation and directed at her. It made Belle stiffen with annoyance, and she got up from her chair to pace the room.

"Yes he seemed older. Older and rude! You would think with a man that had years of experience would know how to talk to a young lady. It was not like I purposely put myself in front of them!"

Mary Margaret's eyes widen at the tone of her sister's voice and the way that she paced the room. She had not seen Belle this worked up in a very long time. It was strange, but not strange enough to make her ponder on it. So she decided to tease Belle, to make her come out of this mood.

"Well maybe he will be there also, and you two will trade insults with each other all night, with maybe a dance or two."

Belle glared at her sister, and then grabbed the nearest pillow on the bed and threw it at her. Mary Margaret laughed and then Belle joined in while they tackled each other with pillows. After they were worn out both of them laid on the bed, still giggling. They hadn't played like that for a long time, ever since they were children and it felt nice to Belle that they could still be carefree sometimes.

They both heard the shouting of their mother for the girls to start getting ready for the dance, and Mary Margaret turned her head towards Belle, her eyes filled with hope. "Tonight will be a night to always remember right?"

Belle looked at her elder sister, and knew that Mary Margaret deserved happiness. Her sister was her best friend and even if Belle couldn't find the happiness she wanted, she knew that she would do everything in her power to make sure her sister got her happy ending.

"Of course. It will be a night you will always dream about."

Little did Belle know that the universe worked in mysterious ways, and though she thought that it would be the start of her sister's happiness, it would also be the start of hers, and it already had started just a few hours ago on a dusty road in a small town where a young woman almost got ran over by a tall dark horse.


	3. Dancing and Insults

Lighting bugs were surrounding the path up to the building where the yearly town dance took place. Belle and her four sisters stepped out of the carriage after their parents stepped out. Astrid and Ashley looked around them in awe, Emma looked like someone was pinching her arm really hard, and Mary Margaret and Belle were both distracted as they both looked for two certain gentlemen.

They all started to walk forward to the closed doors where two men, one that was falling asleep and the other who looked bored, were standing by to open the doors to the dancers. Before they got to the doors, Mrs. French turned around and scrutinized each one of her daughters. She nodded and approved of everyone's dress until she got to Belle.

Mrs. French winkled her nose in disproval. "Isabelle French what in God's green earth are you wearing?"

Belle looked down at herself and shrugged. She thought the dress was pretty enough. It was a simple blue dress with lacing in the front and her hair was tied back in a blue ribbon that matched her dress. Mary Margaret said that the blue really brought out her eyes and that Officer Gaston wouldn't be able to tear his eyes away from her. Belle glanced over at Mary Margaret who wore a light pink dress that puffed up a little on the shoulders, and her hair was done up with a simple white flower in her hair. She looked breathtaking beautiful and Belle knew that she could never compare to her sister, but she didn't mind that much because Mary Margaret had the biggest heart, and Belle knew that's what counted the most.

Belle turned her attention back to her mother. "Mama, it is fine. I think we should head in now, before the great Mr. Nolan arrives, should we not?"

Distracted now of the thought of Mr. Nolan, Mrs. French rushed her children ahead to the doors while she slapped the man who had fallen asleep and told him he should be more awake because the great Mr. Nolan was to arrive and we shouldn't let him think that anyone of us as unrefined.

Mary Margaret grabbed on to Belle's arm and smiled nervously at her. Belle smiled reassuringly back and patted her arm. "Dear elder sister do not worry. We shall have fun first and foremost, and if Mr. Nolan should arrive, well we will just have to get mother and him dancing."

Mary Margaret laughed, and they both headed into the building giggling like little girls. The room was packed. Most of the town was there from little boys and girls to the elderly, and most were in the middle dancing to a upbeat tune. Laughter echoed off the walls and rush of excitement hit Belle, and she looked at the dancers with envy. She could not wait to start dancing but before she could start towards the dancers, a hand tapped her on the shoulder, and for a second she almost hoped it was Gaston. But when she turned around she saw the smiling face of her best friend Ruby Lucas.

Belle felt disappointment briefly but was caught up at the happiness of seeing her friend. Ruby had been gone for almost a month. Ruby's parent's had died when she was young and she lived with her grandmother ever since. And Ruby had been engaged to her childhood sweetheart Peter, but he had died from a wolf attack a couple years ago, and she had gone on her yearly visit to see his mother and father.

Belle pulled Ruby into a hug and Ruby hugged her back, laughing. "My if I knew you were going to be this happy to see me when I got back, I should leave more often."

Belle pulled back and smacked her playfully on the arm. "Oh stop! You know I missed you dearly."

Ruby smiled sadly. "Yes, and I missed you too."

They both looked at each other and were remembering the times that Peter, Belle, and Ruby would all play together and how horrible it was when they found out he had died. Those years after he died were dark, and Belle was happy to see her friend coming back to her old self.

Ruby's attention was stolen away by the ever loud Mrs. French who was dragging her husband around while she talked about the infamous Mr. Nolan. "So what have I missed? I heard something about how Mary Margaret is going to be engaged tonight to a...Mr. Nolan?"

Mary Margaret who was still standing by Belle, blushed. "Does everyone in the town know about my mother and her...matchmaking?"

Ruby laughed and hugged Mary Margaret. "If you already don't know that, then you sure don't know your mother that well. And what about you Belle? Any matchmaking for you?"

Before Belle could say anything Mary Margaret grabbed Ruby and pulled her closer to whisper in her ear, but Belle could still hear. "Belle met a dashing young officer by the name of Gaston today in town. We believe he might be here tonight and sweep her off her feet."

Ruby's eyebrows inched upwards in disbelief and looked over at Belle who started to blush. Ruby knew that this was important because Belle hardly ever talked about romance and men she was interested in, and Ruby was happy for her best friend. She wanted Belle to find romance, but she also wanted Belle to be in a comfortable stable home so she could be safe and not want for nothing.

Belle was going to say something, to make it not a big deal but the sound of the doors suddenly opening with a bang made everyone stop their dancing and look towards the interruption. In strode five elegantly dressed people; two women and three men.

The first couple came in first; the woman tall and blonde strolled in next to a gentleman who really had nothing striking about him expect he looked just like the lady; utterly bored. Then came the other two men and one woman who had a similar resemblance to the other woman but this lady had dark hair and eyes like a hawk. Both ladies were beautiful there was no argument about that, but the last two gentlemen were like night and day.

When Belle and Mary Margaret saw the gentleman with the kind blue eyes and a charming smile, Mary Margaret gasped and grabbed on to Belle's arm. Belle was also shocked. The man who had kindly got off his horse to check on her was the infamous Mr. Nolan.

And Belle wouldn't have gave the other man who walked next to Mr. Nolan another glance expect when they walked by, he was closest to her and she heard him say some response to the dark haired lady next to him, and she could never forget the sound of that Scottish brogue. That horrid man who made that comment about her and that stayed on top of his horse was also there and now she could get a good look at him, while sending daggers through her eyes to his back.

He was a older gentleman compared to his group, and he held a golden cane and used it to walk across the floor. He had brown wispy hair with slight gray streaked through it, and he was a smaller man compared to Mr. Nolan, but Belle could see he had a hidden wiry strength to him. And even though he had a cane to help him walk, he held power and anyone who stood by or looked upon him could tell that this was a man not to mess around with.

Belle could tell that he held a lot of control, but she was still angry about their run in earlier that day, and at that point she really couldn't care if he was the King or a poor peasant. But she would put aside her feelings for now and concentrate on Mary Margaret who looked like she was about to faint.

Mary Margaret was looking at Belle with wide frightened eyes, and Belle was about to reassure her elder sister until her mother came rushing over with excitement dancing in her old eyes.

"Girls...your father is going to formally introduce us! Come now." Ruby shrugged her shoulders and then squeezed Mary Margaret hand in reassurance and then left, while Mary Margaret didn't move a inch. Mrs. French came back when she realized her two daughters were not following her. "You must come now," their mother said in her stern voice. Mary Margaret nodded in defeat and followed their mother who was walking to where Mr. French was standing.

Belle looked up ahead to see the five new strangers standing uncomfortably in front of the room and Belle couldn't help but glance at the older gentleman. He stood stiff and looked miserable and for some reason it made Belle feel a little sorry for him, especially because it must have been hurting standing with a leg that had to be slightly off in order to use a cane.

Belle and Mary Margaret joined their mother and father and then proceeded to where Mr. Nolan and the others were standing. As they got closer Belle saw Mr. Nolan's eyes widen when they saw Belle and Mary Margaret. And then a warm smile graced his face as his eyes settled on Mary Margaret.

When they arrived, a round man who was standing next to Mr. Nolan started to introduce everyone. It turned out that the two women were sisters to Mr. Nolan; the blonde being Mal Whale who was married to Mr. Whale, the man who stood by her, and the black haired being Regina Nolan. And then the man got down the line to the Scottish man. "And this is Mr. Gold of Pemberley and Derbyshire. And this is Mr. French, Mrs. French, Mary Margaret, and Belle French."

The women did a slight curtsy to each other and the men nodded their heads, with Mr. Nolan the only one smiling while doing it.

Mrs. French smiled almost greedily at Mr. Nolan. "Yes we have three other daughters but they are enjoying themselves while dancing at the moment, and I know that my daughter Mary Margaret hasn't had a chance to dance, the poor girl."

Belle rolled her eyes, Mary Margaret blushed, Mr. French coughed, Regina glared, and Mr. Gold raised his eyebrows a little bit at the force of Mrs. French. But Mr. Nolan still smiled and stepped closer to Mary Margaret.

"Well we can't have that now, can we? Would you do the honor of dancing with me Ms. French?"

Mr. Nolan held out his arm and Mary Margaret took it, while looking like the happiest woman in the world. Mrs. French and Mr. French followed and Belle realized while staring at her sister dancing, that she ended up stuck by Mr. Gold and Regina Nolan. Belle cursed silently to herself, always ending up in these awkward situations.

Belle looked towards the dance floor to see if Gaston showed up, but she did not see him. Resigned that he wasn't coming she was about to excuse herself to find Ruby, but she caught Mr. Gold glancing at the dancers and then at her. She wondered if he wanted to dance, and she stood another minute to see if he would do anything, when she caught him glancing at her again.

Belle glanced quickly at his cane, and felt sympathy for the man, and for the moment put aside the anger she had for him.

Belle turned towards him, and she noticed that he jumped a little at her sudden movement. It seemed she had surprised him, and just what she saw of him he didn't seem the type of man who was surprised often and she gave herself that victory.

"Mr. Gold, would you like to dance?"

Mr. Gold stood still for a second, his brown muddy eyes filled with surprise, but then that surprise turned deadly. His voice and face sneered at her as he answered, "I don't know if it would be that healthy and wise for me to dance with a clumsy girl who stands in the middle of roads, wouldn't you agree dearie?"

Belle stood frozen and mortified. He had remembered her and she was back to disliking him again. "I'm sorry to hear that. But I guess it would be good for my health also that I wouldn't be dancing with a man that had such bad eyesight to almost run over a clumsy girl on the road. If you will excuse me." Belle curtsied to both Regina and Mr. Gold and turned on her heel with her head held high.

As soon as she rounded the corner to hide behind a pillar, she could feel her eyes already filled with tears; tears of anger, frustration, and embarrassment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and tried to will the tears away.

_Be brave Belle and bravery will follow. _

She opened her eyes to see Ruby standing in front of her with kindness in her eyes. "Oh Belle, what happened?"

Belle was about to respond when she heard the voices of Mr. Nolan and Mr. Gold coming closer. She pulled Ruby behind the pillar and put her finger against her lips to tell Ruby to be silent. She willed that they would both walk past, but she heard them stop right by the pillar and the sound of Mr. Nolan's voice.

"Come, Gold, I must have you dance. I hate to see you just standing here looking so bored."

"I shall not. You know that I detest dancing, unless my partner is agreeable."

"But Gold there are many women here!"

"Yes, but you are dancing with the handsomest women in the whole room."

"Yes, she is the most beautiful, isn't she? And it almost seems like fate, since we already met earlier today. But what about her sister? The dark haired one who was also there with Mary Margaret. She is also very pretty, don't you agree?"

There was a pause and Belle tensed up at waiting what he was about to say.

"She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt _me_. Now why don't you meet up with your partner."

Belle heard both men walk away and she sagged in relief that they did not see her. Ruby grabbed her hand and led her to a hidden corner in the room.

"Belle, don't listen to him. He is just grumpy and old; he doesn't know what he is talking about."

Belle nodded, but she still felt a little disappointed. But why did she _feel_ disappointed!? Did she actually want to hear him say that she was pretty and that maybe he was wrong and should ask her to dance? And would she say yes if he did?

Belle shook off her thoughts and then asked Ruby how her trip was. They talked the rest of the dance, with Belle dancing only twice the whole night. And as they were leaving Belle smiled proudly at her sister Mary Margaret for being less shy and joking with Mr. Nolan. Ruby who was watching Mr. Nolan and Mary Margaret saying their goodbyes also said, "She should make sure she keeps his interest and keeps showing her interest in him."

"Why would you say that? Anyone can see that she likes him very much."

"Yes, we can see since we know her, but others will not. She is too shy, and she needs to be more aggressive with her feelings."

Belle did not say anything back, knowing that Ruby was right. Ruby said her goodbyes and then left with her grandmother. Belle caught up with her family and said goodbye to the Nolans and the Whales, and she was glad to see Mr. Gold was nowhere in sight.

Everyone arrived at their carriage, with Belle being the last one to get on. She sat down next to Mary Margaret who had a dreamy smile upon her face. Belle turned her attention back to the building as the carriage started moving and then noticed a dark figure standing by one of the trees in the front. She knew it was Mr. Gold instantly because of the gold cane that was held in his hand. Their carriage was going to pass him, and Belle should have looked away and ignored his presence but for some reason she couldn't look away.

Mr. Gold stepped into the moonlight and they both stared at each other. Mr. Gold's gaze looked lonely, and Belle could almost touch upon that loneliness. It was a moment frozen in time as they both gazed at each other. And then the moment was gone as their carriage moved farther away from the silent figure of Mr. Gold.

And as Belle went to sleep that night, she dreamed of brown murky eyes that were filled with loneliness and sadness.

* * *

I'm sorry that It took so long to update. School and work have taken much of my time, and for some reason this chapter was hard to write.

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner.

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, following, and favoring.


	4. Blue Eyes

Mr. Gold was sitting in the parlor at Netherfield Park early in the morning, staring outside the window while sipping his tea. He was always a early bird, so he was alone for the moment while the rest of the residents were still sleeping in their beds. And he almost envied his companions, because while their minds were at rest, his was filled with thoughts of bright blue eyes.

Ever since last night at the dance he could not stop thinking about those eyes. Every time he closed his eyes he would start seeing those eyes...that face...those perky lips..._stop._ Mr. Gold shook his head and sagged in his chair since he was the only one in the room. He didn't like to show that he was actually human, and that he could be so tired sometimes. Mr. Gold set down his tea on the table and sighed heavily. He didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about that annoying _girl,_ because she did annoy him. Ever since he first saw her on the road with his horse, he thought that she was a silly girl that had no etiquette of a young lady.

But even he had to admit that there was something about her, he didn't know what it was yet, but it intrigued him. And he hadn't felt such curiosity for a very long time. Mr. Gold saw a very old and tall tree out the window and thought about when he saw her leaving the dance with her family, when he was standing by a tree. When he saw her, something happened. It was this silent moment like the rest of the world didn't exist, and her eyes were so soft and so lonely, and he felt a pang of longing, and now he couldn't get those eyes out of his head.

And it wasn't just only her eyes that intrigued him, but her body. He was a man that hadn't been with a woman in a long time, and he couldn't deny that she was very beautiful. She was perfect in all the right places, and when she danced there was a certain aura around her that pulled your attention towards her where you couldn't look away. Especially when she tilted her head back ever so slightly and her brown curly hair fell away from her neck and you could see her elegant pale neck while she laughed merrily.

He thought of how he could make her laugh and tilt her head back like that and...

_Stop Gold. What the hell are you thinking!? She is a young girl, and a pestering one at that. _

Mr. Gold shook his head and stood up from the chair and groaned when he felt his leg stiff up. He bent down to start rubbing the life back into it when he heard the door open, and he quickly righted himself, grabbed his cane and turning to see who interrupted him.

It was Regina.

Of course.

Mr. Gold walked towards the desk that was by the bay window, as if that was his intention the whole time.

"Regina, how..._nice_ to see you on this lovely morning. You usually are a late sleeper, why so early dearie?"

Regina smirked at Gold and walked slowly around the room, her hand touching everything that was close by. Gold knew that she was trying to show off her body to him, with her new tight black dress that showed more of the top of her bosom then was necessary. Gold sat at the desk, ignoring her antics.

"I just woke up and couldn't get to sleep and I knew that you would be in here." She stopped by the table he sat at earlier and noticed his unfinished tea. Regina knew the only time Gold never finished his tea was when he was thinking hard on something or something was bothering him. She walked over towards him and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. When he didn't pull away, she was encouraged and kept talking. "What is your brilliant mind thinking during this ungodly hour?"

Gold huffed, and started to write, but he answered her. "Just thinking that I like my alone time in the mornings dearie."

Regina knew the attack was at her and she dropped her hand off his shoulder as if we she was stung. "Well I won't let my happy mood be ruined by grumpy men. You may continue to write..._alone_." Regina walked out in a brisk pace and slammed the door behind her.

Gold sighed and put his head in his hands. And when he closed his eyes, blue eyes were staring back at him again.

XXX

Belle was reading outside by her favorite tree caught up in her favorite book when she heard her mother calling for her. She glanced up to see her mother pointing up at the sky. She looked up to see dark storm clouds heading their way. Sighing, she closed her book and walked back to her house where her sisters were giggling, expect Emma who was writing something down in the notebook she carried everywhere.

Belle walked into the dining room where Mary Margaret sat reading a letter, and her mother reading over her shoulder. Her mother's face was getting redder by the seconds and Mary Margaret looked sadder.

"What is going on? What kind of letter are you reading?"

Mary Margaret set down the letter. "The Nolans were supposed to visit tomorrow, but now they say they cannot come."

"Oh I'm sorry dear sister. I'm sure they will write soon to ask when they can come next."

Suddenly their mother clapped her hands together and she had a twinkle in her eye. That was never a good sign. "Mary Margaret, go tell the stable boy to saddle up a horse."

"But why Mama," Mary Margaret asked.

"Because my dear you will be visiting the Nolans at their place, if they can't make it here."

Mary Margret was about to protest, but her mother sent her a look that shut her up. She got up from the table and headed towards the stables. Belle walked over to the window and saw the clouds coming closer.

"Mama, it's going to storm! Mary will be wet as a dog if she is riding on horseback. Can she not take the carriage?"

The twinkle was back in her mother's eye. "Exactly my dear." That was all she said and she started to hum merrily as she walked out of the room.

XXX

Belle was talking with her father in his study when a knock on the front door interrupted them. Belle peeked out of the doorway to see who it was, and saw the maid opening the door to the delivery boy who was holding a wet envelope. The maid carried the letter to her mother who was sitting in her favorite chair sewing. When she opened up the letter, she smiled mischievously to herself and set down the letter on the table by her.

Excusing herself she almost ran to the table with the letter on it when Astrid grabbed it first and started to read it out loud.

"_I hope this letter finds you soon. Miss French had ridden horseback to our estate, dripping wet and shivering from the cold. Of course I was happy that she had come to visit us, but was sad to see her in such a state. She nearly fainted when she walked in and we have her set up comfotrably in one of the guest rooms. We hope it is alright if she stays until she is better. I have called in the best doctor and he is looking at her right now as I write this. Your daughter will be taken care of in our hands. Best regards, David Nolan._"

Astrid and Ashley giggled. "Oh sister is so lucky! She is staying at one of the most lovely homes in town," Ashley sighed dreamily.

Belle did not share the same feeling as her sisters. She hardened her gaze at her mother who was playing off looking innocent. "Mama! How could you make Mary go out like that! Now she is sick!"

Mrs. French set down her sewing and looked up at her daughter. "Belle, it is just a cold. She will be fine."

"But you didn't know that! What if her horse slipped and she fell off it or if it was worse than a cold! How could a mother do such a thing to her daughter, and for what!? To catch the most eligible bachelor in town!?"

Her mother's gaze held fury now. "You will not speak to your mother like that. I work hard to make sure you girls have a nice life. You might not approve or understand, but one day you will when you have your own daughters."

"Well I guess I'll never know because I won't ever get married!" Belle turned around and grabbed her coat off the hanging rack and opened up the door. Her mother got up, chasing after her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To see Mary Margaret! At least someone in this family is worried about her and wants to make sure she is okay!" Belle slammed the door on her mother's shocked face and started walking to Netherfield.

Thank goodness that it had stopped raining awhile ago, but it was still chilly out. Belle wrapped the coat around her more as she felt and breathed in the fresh air around her. Her hair, usually up, was down and wild, but Belle hardly cared. All she thought about was her poor sister and their greedy mother. But as she got closer to Netherfield Park, she started to feel guilty at snapping at her mother. She did love her mother and she knew in her mother's twisted way that she loved Belle also. But sometimes it was hard to understand her mother, just like now.

When she saw the view of the house, she smiled, relieved that she would be able to finally see her sister. But as she got closer to the door she suddenly remembered a pair of lonely muddy brown eyes and her heart almost stopped. How could she forget that Mr. Gold was staying with the Nolans and the Whales. For one second Belle was tempted to turn around and head right back home, but that was the coward way out. She was here to see her sister, nothing else. And she would just have to do her best to ignore the stubborn old fool.

She knocked on the door and started to feel awkward, knowing this isn't usually how things were done. After what seemed like eternity the door opened to a old butler who looked shocked at seeing her wild state with mud staining the bottom of her dress, her cheeks reddened from the walk, and her hair all over the place.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"I'm Miss French's sister, I heard she was not feeling well and came to check on her, if that is alright?"

"Of course Miss, please come in. I'll show you to Mr. Nolan in the drawing room."

"Thank you so much."

Belle followed the butler down the hall and Belle couldn't help but admire the beautiful crafted architecture. Everything was so white and so clean, but almost too white. Belle wanted to run her hands over the walls that had different carvings down the wall, but resisted knowing how odd that would look. They finally got to wide double doors and Belle took a deep breath when the butler walked in and announced her. When he stepped aside she walked in and saw Regina, Mr. Nolan, Mrs. and Mr. Whale, and Mr. Gold sitting around a table with tea in front of them.

She finally stopped walking and stood in front of them when suddenly the sound of a chair scraping against the floor happened and the body of Mr. Gold shooting up from his chair. Everyone seemed surprised as she, and she smiled hesitantly, slightly embarrassed. If anyone noticed Mr. Gold wince slightly because of his leg, no one said anything.

After a moment of the stunned silence of Mr. Gold getting up from his chair, Mr. Nolan joined Mr. Gold and started walking to her.

"How wonderful to see you Miss French. I'm guessing you are here to see your sister?"

'Yes...I was worried about her..." she glanced over to where Mr. Gold was still standing and staring at her, and for some reason she blushed and brought her attention back to Mr. Nolan. "I hope I'm not intruding." Belle heard a huff of annoyance of the table, and she guessed it came from Regina who was now eyeing her with disgust in her eyes.

"And how did you come here Miss French? Did you walk," Regina asked with mock laughter.

Belle, feeling angry at Regina laughing at her, looked right at her when she answered with a simple smile on her face. "Yes I did. I do love walking, it's one of my favorite things to do. You should try it sometime, it's great exercise."

Regina turned red and looked away. Mr. Nolan smiled at Belle and lent his arm for her to take. "Now why don't I take you to visit your sister." Belle put her arm in his and he led her away towards her sister, not knowing the lively thoughts running in one man's mind in the room she left behind.

XXX

Gold for the first time in a long time was speechless. When the doors opened and Belle French came through the doors with her hair down and wavy due to the wind outside, her cheeks red, and her blue eyes were even more lively due to the walking. He hadn't seen anything so breathtaking beautiful in his whole life.

And he couldn't stop staring at her.

When she finally left to check up on her sister he felt a rush of relief and he almost slumped down into his chair. He felt relief now yes, but now he was almost aching to see her again. He didn't notice Regina looking at him curiously the whole time. After Belle left the conversation flowed again, but Gold did not participate, his mind too occupied.

At first when he saw Miss French on the road, he thought her a silly girl, and at the dance he still thought her silly, but he saw another side to her that night. That there was more behind the girl on the road. And now with her walking in with mud on her dress and her blue eyes shining, he saw a woman that had many layers to her. One thing that Gold could not resist was a mystery, and now he was hooked to the enigma Isabelle French.

Regina noticed how Gold was not listening at all to her talking, so she touched his arm and saw him jump back, surprise on his face that turned to a scowl.

"Miss Nolan, please refrain from touching me."

Regina was mad. He still treated her like a child, even though she knew him since she was a young adult. "I'm sorry Mr. Gold, I was just asking you a question, but you were not responding."

"Because I was not listening. Now what was your question?"

Regina balled her hands into fists under the table. She felt like she just got slapped. He was so blunt when he was angry, and she knew she should have been used to it by now, but it still caught her off guard.

"I was just asking..." she was going to ask if he wanted to take a stroll outside, but now she had a suspicion and wanted to see if she was right. He might catch her off guard and treat her like a child, but she knew how to press his buttons too. "of what you thought of our guest?"

She noticed how he tensed up and his hand gripped his cane. "Of Miss French? Yes, I do hope she gets better soon-"

"Not that Miss French, the other one. The one who walked in looking like a wild woman."

Mal Whale laughed, and decided to join in. "Oh sister, did you see the mud!? How horrid! And her hair! No woman of society would ever go out like that. It must be something in this country air."

Gold looked down at his tea, but Regina could tell he was getting uncomfortable and even a little angry. How interesting.

"I agree with you Mal...it just be something with the French clan, expect of course dear Mary Margaret."

"I agree sister. Poor girl to be born into such a family and to have a sister like-"

Mal was interrupted by the loud screech of Gold's chair as he got up.

"If you will excuse me...I have important matters to attend to," he said with roughness that shocked everyone at the table, expect Regina, who smiled coyly. Her suspicious were right. Mr. Gold was interested in Isabelle French, and this would not do.

Gold was angry. And he was angry on behalf of the woman who was now consuming almost every thought. He should not have broke like that, he knew what Regina was doing, but he still did. This was not good. Gold could not have a new weakness in his life, and maybe it would be best to stop these thoughts and feelings right away. Yes, that was what he would do.

_I'll tell David that I must return home and leave tomorrow morning and never return here again..._

But he stopped that thought when he saw Miss French walk out of her sister's room and turn in his direction. He froze, not knowing what to do. And then she looked up and he saw shock on her face when she saw him. But she carefully schooled her features back to normal and walked towards him. He was still frozen, and he felt like a schoolboy. She stopped in front of him and he caught the smell of roses coming from her. Now he knew he would never get her scent out of his head.

"Hello Mr. Gold."

"Miss French."

There was an awkward silence when both said nothing, and he saw her nod her head and start to move away when he blurted out the first thing that came to mind to stop her from leaving.

"H-how is your sister feeling? Any better?"

She looked up at him with almost a confused look, but answered anyways. "Yes, much better, thank you for asking," and she said that last part with surprise in her tone that he would even ask about her sister, "the doctor helped a lot. I must thank Mr. Nolan for his kindness."

"Yes, he is a good doctor and David is one of the gentlest creatures I have ever known. He'll treat your sister well."

Belle laughed and just like her name it sounded like beautiful bells. "I guess then they will get a long well. My sister is the gentlest person I have ever known." She smiled at him, and Gold could swear he died right there. He never had a woman smile up at him like that. He felt a warmth building up in his chest.

"Were you heading back home now?"

"Oh no. Mr. Nolan said I could spend the night to stay with my sister."

"Oh good. That's good."

There was that silence again. Belle nodded again and started to walk down the hall when she stopped. "Mr. Gold?"

He spun around so quickly, that he almost fell over. "Yes, dearie?"

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me around the grounds. I heard that they are beautiful this time of the year...and I really don't know my way..."

"Yes, of course. Shall we then?"

He joined her in walking down the wall and Gold couldn't stop himself from looking at her from the corner of his eye. Her hair was now pulled up on top of her head, and she seemed to clean up, but there was still that wild look stuck in her blue eyes that he couldn't stop thinking about. And now he was going to show her around the grounds; Gold didn't know if he was lucky or he was making the biggest mistake of his life.


End file.
